Children Of The Sea
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU: A series of one-shot about Triton/Fem!Percy. The first time they'd met, Triton thinks he's small. The next time they meet, Triton has to say she's grown up well.
1. Chapter 1

**Children Of The Sea:  
We're Brothers After All.**

* * *

The moment Triton sees his father return at the dawn the next day, smiling stupidly like a schoolboy in love, he knows instantly that his father had broken the oath of the Big Three. He closes his eyes and shakes his head—not in disbelief, but in resignation. His father just never learns his lesson.

"Who's the woman, father?" His question startled Poseidon badly, he could tell. But the sea god was much too experienced to show it.

"It's not of your concern." Then Poseidon's face darkens. Triton is pretty sure only now his father is thinking about the oath he had taken and had broken. "Your brother..." Poseidon trails off, leaving whatever he had meant to say unfinished.

Triton's face darkens. It's ridiculous, he knows. But he still can't help but feel jealous of his 'little brother' that he had never met. Poseidon is already proud of his new son even though said son hasn't done anything to prove his worth.

Biting his tongue to keep from throwing a scathing remark that he knows he will regret, he turns and swims away.

**TxP**

The first time Triton meets a half-brother of his after so long since the last one, is when the demigod was at the mere age of five. It wasn't intentional. Triton did not know that Montauk is the place where his father met the mortal mother of his brother; he did not know that the mortal mother will continue to visit this place—bringing her son along with her.

Triton is enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin as he walks along the shore of the beach. He stops abruptly when he notices a smudge of black among the sand—now painted a reddish glint by the setting sun. The child must've heard him the same he spotted him.

Sea-green eyes so similar to his own flickers up to meet his own. Triton knows instantly that the young boy is his brother, the eyes said it all. And the boy's scent isn't completely mortal. The boy tilts his head to the side, curiously inspecting him.

He's strikingly beautiful, almost like a little girl, with a wide heart-shaped face, small red lips and large sea-green eyes full of innocence. His tan skin is sprinkled with barely noticeable freckles on his nose. His hair is as black as Triton's and neatly cut. But he seems small for his age, which, Triton guess is about five or so—it had been five years since his father returned to with a dreamy smile.

"Who're you?"

With the amount of curiosity in the child's eyes, Triton isn't surprise that the child posted this question. He considers lying to the boy but sees no point in it. "Triton." His tone is clipped and quite cold; but predictably, the child can't tell.

"My name's Percy, short for Perseus."

Triton takes in the information quietly. Named after a son of Zeus where he's a son of Poseidon? Ironic really, what was the boy's mother thinking? He shakes his head, it isn't his place to tell what the woman what she should name her son.

"Play with me?" Percy offers.

Triton studies him. For some unfathomable reason, he nods, agreeing. The boy abandons the sand castle he was building moments ago and runs towards the sea. Triton follows, watching the boy and the water nymphs that surfaced to watch the two children of the sea. Normally, Triton will snap at them to scram. But he doesn't feel like it today; he has no wish to disturb the fragile and tranquil peace.

He isn't fond of his father's other children—his half-siblings. But as he listens to Percy's meaningless chatter, he finds that he doesn't quite hate the child.

"Percy!" A distant call snaps Triton from his reverie. He looks down and sees the boy pouting.

He raises and eyebrow and Percy reluctantly elaborates. "That's my mom calling." He brushes off the sand from his shorts and turns to leave after throwing a sad, "Bye, Triton."

Triton has all the time in the world. He catches up with Percy and gently takes his hand. The young boy looks up in surprise. "Why are you following me?" He asks.

"Is it wrong to want to go somewhere with you?"

And what could he possibly say? Quiet, somewhat flustered, and just a tad bit breathless, his response was almost an unintentional whisper.

"...No, it's not."

Triton let out a sound that could've passed for a second's worth of a chuckle before he turned around again to face the ocean, their footsteps starting once more in the silence. The waves pools around their feet and for just that moment, he can believe that he and his brother are walking by the shoreless sea.

So this is what it's like to have a sibling, he muses. He wishes the moment will last but he knows it's impossible.

**TxP**

That is the last time he sees his brother. And now...ten years later, there they are. Together once more. Triton studies his brother and as he turns to leave, he only has one thing to say: "You've grown up well, Perseus."

That is true. Percy is no longer the small child that needs protection; in fact, he's the one doing all the protecting.

Percy watches, wide eyed as he leaves. Then he grins and says, "We're brothers after all."

The look on their father's face is priceless.

**TxP**

The Second Titan War is over. Triton expects that everyone now can live in peace for at least another century or so. But no suck luck—he wonders what he had done to spite Tyche. Gaea is rising; but what's worse—Percy, his little brother, is missing.

He grits his teeth, thinking about it just makes his blood boil. Whoever had done this to Percy, gods they were going to wish they were locked up in Tartarus. Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth is completely shattered, throwing herself into looking for Percy, her cold gray eyes empty. Tyson has abandoned the forges to look for his 'older brother'. The entire camp is going crazy with worry. The gods are being absolutely no help—His mother and the rest of the Olympians didn't care; Poseidon was angry but Percy is shielded from his sight.

The water is atrocious and Triton doesn't bother calming it down. And the world is in disaster. There was a horrific tsunami that devastated part of Asia, followed by several dams breaking, three terrifying earthquakes, and severe flooding throughout the world.

The mortals are calling it part of Global Warming; The gods call it 'Poseidon is having a childish tantrum'. Understandable since Percy is his favorite child. Unlike in the past, Triton isn't jealous. How can he, when he's brother is in danger?

The son of Hades had disappeared looking for Percy and no one had seen him since. The daughter of Zeus, now a Lieutenant of Artemis is having the Hunt scouring North America looking for any sign of him.

Triton can't do anything but watch from the sea, trying to track him that way. It seems futile but he is going to find him; the way Percy will try to find him if Triton is the one missing. Because the children of the sea stuck together, he knows now. He isn't going to ignore his half-siblings any longer—and that includes the Cyclopes.

**TxP**

* * *

A/N; This is my first one-shot for this series. So, it may not be that good.

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those that're against Incest, stay away! **

**You've been warned!**

**And also, before you leave, I wanted to tell you to vote in my profile for my new story.**

* * *

**Children Of The Sea:**

**Sister Of Mine.**

* * *

Triton thinks that maybe his eyes are just playing tricks on him the first time he sees Percy. Everything with Gaea has been resolved. The giants and Mother Earth are defeated courtesy of the Prophecy Seven that had united both Greek and Roman Camps.

Percy too had returned, safe and sound—though thoroughly scarred by his incidental trip into Tatarus together with his girlfriend-slash-ex-girlfriend. Why Annabeth decided to dump Percy?

The reason is standing in front of him. Percy shifts uncomfortably and says, "Brother, if you don't close your mouth, guppies will start going in."

And the mouth snaps shut. But still, Triton isn't able to say anything as he gazes at Percy. The son-turned-daughter of Poseidon sighs as she too looks down at her new form. "Awkward right?"

"How?" Is the only thing Triton manages to say.

"Curse," Percy grumbles. "I was cursed when I was trapped in Tatarus. Gods, I didn't know that there were such weird monsters with such crazy powers!"

Triton allows himself to roll his eyes as Percy's rant turned downright childish. "Come on," he says. His eyebrow twitches when Percy doesn't move an inch. He grabs her hand—once calloused, now surprisingly soft in his new form—and starts dragging her away from the entrance to Poseidon's castle.

Triton doesn't turn his head so he doesn't see Percy's rather red face. Though even he did, it is easily conceable since they are underwater; the color of the sea will easily hide the true colors.

"So..." Percy looks around, as if looking for something.

"Tyson's already with father." Triton says.

"No, no," Percy swims closer to him, allowing the merman to feel the demigod's warmth. It draws something inside him, stirring something he doesn't remember ever being there. He squashes it down along with the jealousy that Percy might have known some other merman.

"Does Ariel really lives here?"

Triton stares blankly at Percy. "That Ariel you speak is merely nothing but a real myth—a bed-time story for kids!" the immortal son of Poseidon doesn't realizes that he'd raised his voice until he notices that Percy has recoiled. "Don't insult us like that—"

"Geez, okay, okay," the daughter of Poseidon holds up her hand in a sign of defeat. "Don't have to blow a vein over it."

Triton scowls but as Percy's hand somehow slips into his, his anger pools down somewhat.

**TxP**

Triton refrains from clasping his ears with his hands to block out the sound. So as not to insult Percy who is enthusiastically pointing to one thing to another, introducing him to what's so special of Manhattan.

He bears with it. Because Percy is his baby sister and he doesn't want to have an offended daughter of Poseidon to deal with.

But really, his patience is running thin because Percy just. won't. shut. up.

He glares slightly, almost imperceptibly at Percy's mouth. Though it's annoying that can't seem to stop talking among the loud noises from the traffic, he'd have to admit that she has a very kissable mouth.

He swallows uncomfortably and guiltily. The mating season for the mer-people has arrived. In Triton's opinion, it is the most annoying season in his immortal life. Firstly, mer-women practically threw themselves at his feet – or tail. And second, he finds none of them attractive so when Percy offers him a chance to spend his time with her in the mortal world till the mating season ends, he instantly agrees.

He at first, thinks that things would be okay. Until he finds out that he got something—lust and love he supposes—for his half-sister. And things are far from okay. His mother definitely wouldn't approve. Poseidon will be happy as long as both his children are happy; he is sure that Percy's mother feels the same way.

A sigh escapes his lips without his knowing which draws Percy's attention.

Percy blames it on her teenage hormones and female new needs. But she can't help but find Triton attractive even though something about it just seems so wrong because he is her brother. Though he is merely her half-brother.

"Is something wrong?" she asks kindly.

Triton stares at her with an unknown emotion which Percy finds hard to decipher. He finally responds by shaking his head and saying, "I'm fine."

**TxP**

Neither of them know how this has happened: In which Percy finds herself sprawled on her back, pinned underneath Triton. Sally and Paul went out for a little date on their own, leaving Triton and Percy back at the measly apartment.

Percy groaned and bucked her hips. "How, ngh. Did this happened again?"

Triton doesn't answers. Merely presses his lips onto hers and pushes his tongue into her mouth.

No words are needed, really. They both know full well what the other wanted.

**TxP**

The wind blow, carrying the scent of the ocean to him. But Triton doesn't pay it any mind, he'd smelt enough of the ocean and he knows that his mother is calling for him. Begging him not to do it. That he has so much to live for.

But she just doesn't understand. Poseidon does, which is why he lets Triton do it even though it grieves him.

To let Triton fade. "Sorry..."

As the sun slowly sets, as the moon starts to rise, Triton closes his eyes and behind his eyelids, he sees her eyes painted behind them. Her body in the darkness, and her voice—every word—echoing in his head.

"Almost there."

Triton opens his eyes and looks around. Slightly surprised to find himself in what mortals would call a train, which is surrounded in an unnatural mist. He doesn't know who had spoken though the voice had sound eerily similar to Percy as if she'd reached through time and death to tell him one thing.

He doesn't know where he is going.

But he knows, somehow that it is where he wants to go.

**TxP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Children Of The Sea:**

**Such Family I Have.**

* * *

Triton scowls at Percy who looks away, trying to look innocent and play the role of someone who needed help, knowing that it works like a charm on her lover.

"Why do I have to do this?" Triton asks, pursing his lips at the identical pouting-pleading looks his girls are giving him.

His daughter—first demigod daughter to date but he is suspecting that Percy is having another child because she has been vomiting food lately—plays her greatest card: looks like a beaten puppy. "Y—you don't want to send me to school, dad?" she sniffles, tears pooling in her eyes—and even if Triton knows that it is merely a fluke to get his agreement, the minor god can't help but nods.

Alice Jackson smiles at her father, eyes gleaming with malicious intent and internally gloating her victory. Seeing her now, cheeky and naughty, Triton regrets ever being a child like her. Percy is like her too, naughty but she listens to her mother. Always, without fail.

But somehow, their daughter has no such qualms. Alice listens to what her mother says yes, but not her father's words, she's always irritating him one way or another. And Triton feels riled up—did his mortal daughter not know what other demigods wouldn't give to have their godly parent by their side?

It is childish, but he can't help it.

He leaves.

Percy is quiet, after consulting Annabeth, the daughter of Athena who is now happily married to Will Solace says that it is a test for their daughter. Alice has to change and learn to be grateful. And so the daughter of Poseidon plays the part.

She acts sad and tells her daughter that her father is gone.

Alice purses her lips at the new information; unexceptionally smart for a legacy of Poseidon, she has a feeling that there is something else behind her father's actions but she says nothing. Maybe it is just for a while, a vacation, she tells herself and then she leaves.

Days turned into weeks which alters into a month and Alice, young little Alice who is no older than seven, starts to panic. Her father has never been away for so long and she is scared that he really will not come back.

When she consults her best friend and crush, her mother's best friend's son, Luke Solace, he says solemnly that Alice is lucky. Rarely ever a godly parent visits their children and he says that Alice doesn't seem to think much about it.

"Mortals have their parents, always," Alice protests feebly, feeling guilty and wanting to cry.

"Because they don't have any deity duties that pulls them away from what they want to do," Luke says wisely, as wise as his mother; but that is expected from a legacy of Athena. "There is a difference from doing what you want to do and what you must do."

Alice is silent as she absorbs the new information.

"Do you know what you want to do?" Luke asks, breaking the silence as he places his book into his locker before locking it. Alice sees him do this and does it too because the bell is already ringing and she doesn't want to be late and neither does Luke because he leaves after saying, "And do you know what you have to do?"

Alice knows. She is no fool; she wants her father back and she needs to apologize for him to come back.

At night, during dinner, Percy watches her daughter silently—she doesn't miss Triton because he has been visiting her outside the house but she tries to act like a woman who had lost her lover even though she feels bad for her daughter and slightly angry at Triton—as she approaches the hearth (built in honorary of Hestia and a place for offerings to the gods) and offers her whole dinner which makes her mother's eyes widen.

"What—?"

"I'm sorry dad," Alice sniffles. "I know I've been less than grateful—please come back—I miss you."

_You better come back now_, Percy thinks angrily, hoping to reach Triton. _Or I'll castrate you, or have dad do it_.

"I miss you too," a soft familiar voice carries through the wind and Alice turns, happiness lighting up her sea-green eyes.

"Dad!" Laughing, the daughter of Triton tackles her father.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Percy says, smiling genuinely for the first time in months. "Or this might happen more often than you can think."

"I know know," Alice says solemnly. "I'll appreciate what I have—no demigods have the same treatment and speaking of that; why are you here when you're not suppose to be breaking the rules?"

Triton rolls his eyes and says, "Because I'm visiting Percy who is not my child and she isn't on a quest. By visiting her, I happen to visit my daughter who too, live under the same roof—Zeus couldn't do anything about that."

Alice grins at her father.

"Such an obvious loophole," Percy says, laughing softly and shaking her head, making strands of black hair fall into her face. "Father should've use it—claiming that he is visiting a mortal woman and not his demigod daughter who, happens to live under the same roof."

And how Poseidon regrets it when Triton points that out to him. When he returns, he hears some fishes whispering about the god of the sea's stupidity. No wonder Athena laughs at him and mocks him whenever she can. Though the wisdom of the goddess of wisdom has to be question as well because she fall in love with that dimwit.

"I guess daddy has grandpa's brains," Alice comments.

_Back to square one_, Triton sighs. _Such family I have, really_.

**TxP**

* * *

**A/N:** I labeled this as Complete but... I think I'm going to keep updating one-shots about Triton/Percy. All are Aus obviously and most aren't related to one another. The first and second chapter are related though.


End file.
